bnha_rp_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
???: Ludovicio
Discord Name: BoneLord Name: ??? Villain Name: Ludovico Gender: Male Age: 25 Year and Class: N/A Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Madness- He is the manifestation of madness. The longer you look at him the further you dive into madness of your own. Can you trust your own eyes? What’s that voice in your head saying? The effects start minor having only slight nausea and a creeping feeling in the back of your head. Something taking root. It progresses to full on delusions, hallucinations, voices, and possibly inability to focus. You lose the ability to trust your senses, you even lose the ability to trust your mind. The time it takes for the quirk to wear off after no longer looking at him is equal to the time you’ve spent under its effects. They taper off at the same speed they build. Being viewed indirectly (reflections, camera footage, etc.) still produces the effects. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: He is always under the effects of his own quirk. He also can’t trust his own senses, he is often distracted by talking to things that aren’t there or seeing things that aren’t there. If an enemy closes their eyes or looks away from him they are no longer effected by his quirk, but must wait for the effects to wear off. If they are already progressed to the point of hallucinations they will still not be able to trust their other senses while they wait for the effects to wear off. Faction: Villain Personality: Which one? Ludo often jumps between personalities and emotions faster than he can complete a sentence. He sometimes says things that seem to be directly contradictory to the emotion he is currently displaying. Ludo is also known to have conversations with himself or others who aren’t there. When conversing with Ludo it’s very hard to get him to acknowledge anything outside of his own little world. He often is found roaming in a haze as he mutters to himself or one of his voices. Sometimes he abhors violence, sometimes he revels in it. Sometimes he’s furious and passionate and emotional, sometimes he’s cold and calculating. You never know which Ludo you’re getting today. Appearance: Ludo has short disheveled black hair that looks as though it’s been cut with a butcher’s knife or some unprofessional utensil. His eyes are lime green with a deep spiraling black pupil that seems to exude his internal madness. He always wears the headgear he receives his namesake from. The Ludovicio technique gear is a metal framed headset that forces his eyes open with clips under his eyelids. It’s unclear why he does this, as his sight is irrelevant to his quirk. Though his eyes are always bloodshot, it never seems to bother or hinder him. This is because instead of blinking Ludo rolls his eyes unnaturally far back into his head to keep them moistened. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): Nobody is quite sure where Ludovicio came from or who he really is. He’s only ever been known by his villain name, given to him by others because of his headgear and not created himself. DNA tests seem to provide that he is not in the government’s system.